Centipede Serum
The Centipede Serum is a chemical compound created by Raina with help from other Centipede scientists under the order of John Garrett, using the alias "The Clairvoyant" to cover his identity. It gives its users enhanced strength and invulnerability. It is the source of the powers for the Centipede Soldiers. History Creation Desiring a way to keep himself alive, John Garrett ordered the creation of the serum. To this end, he developed Project Centipede. At some point, Raina a talented scientist involved in the Project combined various sources that were known to create superpowers, or possess unearthly attributes and created a version of the serum. Testing This version was proved to be highly unstable during testing. As part of this test, Raina recruited Mike Peterson and a second subject to the program and Debbie and another scientist injected the men with the serum via an intravenous filter. By using Extremis to create the serum, it caused the users to become unstable and explode after a certain period of time. This occurred resulting in the deaths of the other doctor and the second subject as well as the destruction of the Project's lab in Los Angeles. The explosion exposed the project and brought it to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D.This nearly happened with Peterson but he was prevented from exploding by being injected with dendrotoxin by Coulson's Team. Hong Kong Having relocated to Hong Kong, the project sought out another subject with whom they hoped to stabilize the serum. Raina brought it in Chan Ho Yin a pyrokinetic on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index. They discovered that because of Yin's abnormal blood platelets, he could not explode. Debbie then removed the platelets from Yin who was starting to become mentally unstable. Raina and Debbie attempted to flee the facility but only Raina escaped, Debbie was killed by Yin. warehouse in Hong Kong.]] Expanded Use Garrett injected himself with the serum but due to his deteriorating condition, it only kept him alive and did not give him enhanced abilities. Garrett then ordered Raina to create an army of Centipede Soldiers. These soldiers were successful but also required enormous amounts of energy and rest which they did not receive because the Project could not stay in any location for long due to S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance. These soldiers were stopped by Coulson's team and Raina was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. but the Project gained control of Peterson and implanted him with their Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant. S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War After HYDRA was revealed to have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., Garrett was exposed but managed to escape imprisonment with the help of fellow infiltrator Grant Ward. Ward then freed Raina who continued her work with the serum using HYDRA's incentives program to acquire more subjects who she turned into Centipede Soldiers. At the Battle at Cybertek, these subjects were freed from HYDRA's control. Composition Super Soldier Serum: A special formula created by Abraham Erskine to enhance its user natural capabilities.Captain America: The First Avenger Gamma Radiation: A type of nuclear radiation.The Incredible Hulk Extremis: A virus created by Maya Hansen with help from Tony Stark and updated by Aldrich Killian which allows the human body to regenerate damaged tissue, including the regrowth of severed limbs.Iron Man 3 Chan Ho Yin's blood platelets: The blood platelets of Chan Ho Yin, a man with natural pyrokinetic powers, were used to stabilize the Extremis component of the Centipede Serum.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress GH.325: (Used only on John Garrett) A drug derived from the bodily fluid of G.H.'s corpse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. The Ultimate Upgrade After some research on the Coulson's Team Hard Drive, Raina finally found and recreated the GH.325 to complete the serum for John Garrett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Notes The normal color of the serum is bright orange, but when Raina added the recreated GH.325, the serum became blue. References Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Centipede Project